


The Cerberus Room

by iggypup87



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Slash, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Vega accidentally sets off a gas that consumes him and Garrus. Little do they know what the gas was actually an aphrodisiac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cerberus Room

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kink Meme fill. Not beta-read. Request: _Male/Garrus. I just really need someone to fuck that turian. Any species, consensual or not, I just want some guy to fuck Garrus hard._

Lt James Vega was not a tech expert. Fixing up and modding a weapon; yeah, that was something he could do. This control panel, however, was something he didn't understand. All the numbers and codes just confused him. James flicked a couple of more commands on the screen wondering how he got into this mess.  
  
They were currently trying to storm Cerberus's base. It was a simple plan, honestly. Shepard, EDI, and Tali would go deep into the base. From there, they would divide into two fire teams for distraction. The Doc and Kaidan were fire team one; Scars and himself drew the short straw and ended up with Buggy for fire team two. The plan honestly seemed simple enough. So where could it go wrong?  
  
However, somewhere between the bullets and the hanger bay, this plan went to hell. While the main team was in position, Their team lost contact. Then, to make things better, there was a choked hallway. Javik drew the enemies away, separating from the main group. And then James and Garrus had to take separate rooms to avoid fire from turrets.  
  
Finally, by accident, James locked himself inside the room. The room he was currently trying to open right now.  
  
James was getting desperate. Nothing he was doing was making the door open. He pushed one button, a sound of a servo would go off. He pushed another button, the surgery machine would activate.   
  
“AAARRRGG, why won't you work?!” James yelled, pushing another button before slamming his fist down on the counsel.  
  
It was then he heard a hiss. James looked down; there was a strange gas swirling at his feet. Shit. He'd give it a few minutes before whatever it was to actually go through his breather mask. James didn't hook it up for oxygen and now he wished he had.   
  
James's movement became more frantic than ever.  _Great, I'm going to fucking die here,_  he thought as he pulled wires. That didn't work either. The lock didn't even turn green. Fuck.  
  
James looked at the door and coughed. The gas was starting to get to him. James braced himself. He knew that at any moment, his lungs would have a burning sensation. But instead of his lungs catching fire, his body did. James couldn't help but fell warm. Too warm, in fact.

James's skin burned against the fabric of his suit. He squirmed, trying fight sensation while figuring out just what to do. However, his thoughts became clouded. What would normally be Gunny Zahn screaming  _“What now, Lieutenant?!”_  was replaced by static. Panicked, James began to pound at the door.   
  
 _Somebody. Please, anybody...._  he thought while each pound became weaker. Garrus was working on the door. He just had to be. He knew James's location. There was no way he'd leave James to die.  
  
James coughs became more frequent and he slid against the door. He rested his head against the metal. The visor started condensate, fogging his vision. He needed out of here. He needed out of his combat suit.   
  
The burning only became worse with each passing moment. If only he could take his damn suit off. James's training was starting to mix with his wants. James knew that was a bad idea. There was a possibly of asphyxiating on the gas, not to mention he didn't know if it'd irate or burn his skin. Yet, at the same time, his entire suit clashed against his hot skin. It took all his strength not undress. James squirmed, trying fight the sensation while figuring out just what to do.  
  
God, he was so stupid. James's eyelid drooped. This was it. This was how he was going to go out. Not in a blaze of glory but gassed in a death room.  
  
James heard a hiss and suddenly he felt cool air rush pass him. A hand gripped him and dragged him out of the room. James's coughing fits increased as he felt the cool oxygen fill and filter his lungs of the chemical agent.  
  
Propped up against a wall, James removed his helmet. The coughing continued before he had a chance to speak. “Thanks, Scars.”  
  
“Don't mention it,” the steely voice replied. It was enough to send shivers down James's spine. The fuck was going on? Normally Garrus's voice caused a neutral reaction, unless Garrus was angry. Why would it send shivers?

James unzipped the top of his tunic. God, he just wanted to slip out of the fucking thing. What the hell was in the gas? He closed his eyes and rolled his head against the wall. James's ears tweaked as he heard Garrus speak:  
  
“Major Alenko, Come in. This is Garrus Vakarian.”  
  
“Alenko here,” the coms picked up. James hadn't notice how sexy the Major's voice was. Even through the static, the gravely....  
  
 _What the fuck are you thinking about?_  James's brain snapped him back into reality. After all, who knows what gas those Cerberus fuckers created and what the fuck it was going to do.  
  
“Kaidan, I need someone over here. Vega locked himself in a room and he inhaled some sort of gas. I believe you humans would say he looks under the sky.”  
  
“Garrus, what can you tell me about him?"  
  
James opened his eyes and met with Garrus's. He watched as they flickered over his body, examining him. Those shivers began to creep up again. The hell? It was just Scars checking for wounds. James pushed that thought aside and opened his mouth, barely getting a word out on the coms.  
  
“Kaidan, I...feel like I'm on fire.”  
  
“He's panting a lot, Kaidan. And his skin is turning a bit dark around the cheeks.” Garrus then ran his hand over James's body.   
  
Whatever heat James was feeling intensified ten fold under Garrus's touch. The three fingers raked over his body, checking every corner for a suit puncture or a wound. This was normal procedure but to James right now, it was like every touch was electric. Every gentle prod sent a tingling sensation down his spine. He couldn't help but moan loudly; he closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore it.  
  
“He's not wounded, but he seems sensitive to touch. Also, my visor is reading that he's got a high body temperature”  
  
Another prod and James arched his back, letting out a loud moan. The heat was starting to find its way to pleasure. When Garrus pulled away, James felt his body aching; those gentle touches were missed. He wanted to feel them again. He closed his eyes and imagine Garrus clawing those fingers against his sensitive skin.   
  
The rational part of his brain was wondering why the fuck he imagining that. The other part was enjoying the thought.   
  
James started to undo his MOLLIE; he needed it off. He needed his suit off. James needed to feel those fingers raking against his own bare skin.  
  
“I'll be on my way. Try to keep James stabilized,”  
  
“Will do.”

Thunk. The MOLLE finally slid off and James began to fully unzip his battle tunic. He hissed as cool air finally touched his hot skin. James felt a hand tightly grip his, stopping him from zipping the suit further. James looked up at Garrus, pleading to continue.   
  
“Hang on, kid. Help is on the way.” It seemed like Garrus didn't get the massage then. Or was being smart about the whole thing.   
  
However, James didn't want help. He wanted his tunic off and the burning to stop. More than anything, he wanted Garrus to let go of his hand. Another shiver as James felt Garrus lightly stroke his own hand. Fuck, even through the glove, it felt intense.   
  
James breathing increased; he felt his heart through his throat. The pounding reached his ears, deafening most of what was in the room. It was enough to clamp his eyes shut. Whatever the Major was doing, he'd better hurry the fuck up and get here.  
  
James opened his eyes. Garrus was still there, sitting in front of him holding James's hand. James searched for an expression, trying to figure out why Garrus was doing it. Rationale would have it that Garrus was trying to prevent James from unzipping his suit further.   
  
But James couldn't think rationally. All he could think was the fact that he could feel Garrus sizing him up. He watched as the Turian's eyes get darker and trail along James's body. That alone cause James to arch his back.  
  
James muddled a cruse. He could feel his pants tighten. What the fuck was going on? James was pretty sure that the gas was not toxic. At least, not going to kill him at the very moment. No, James was finally piecing it together.  
  
Whatever it was, it was kicking his sex drive into high gear. And James wanted more than anything to be with someone. James squeezed Garrus's fingers and gave him another pleading look. What if Garrus breathed it in enough to feel the same thing? And since when did Garrus have such a kissable face?  
  
 _No. No. That's the gas talking. That wasn't your head. You've never been attracted to Turians. Hell, you really never been with a man before._  James's head began racing. But those fingers. James wished that he would just rake them along his chest right now. Even a pat on the head. SOMETHING would be better than just sitting here.

Before James could even think, his body reacted; he nuzzled his head against Garrus's face. It surprisingly felt soft. His parched lips ran against the blue tattoo, tongue flickering out. James heard a trilling purr escape Garrus's mouth while his trailed his tongue to the mandible. It was bumpy, not unlike stubble. Best of all, it caused Garrus's breathing to hitch. James then gently wrapped his lips around it and gave it a soft tug.   
  
The reaction from Garrus was splendid. Garrus let go of James's hand and gripped his head, raking the claws gently through James's mohawk. James pressed his hands against Garrus's chest, pushing his body up against it. His lips not leaving the mandible as he gently flickered his tongue around and sucked.  
  
However, this stopped. Garrus pushed James away, gripping him tightly against the wall.  
  
“Vega..no. We can't.”  
  
“Why not, Scars?...Think you can't handle me?” James panted. “Chicken...to try a human..out.”  
  
“What is with you humans and insisting on this 'chicken' thing?” Garrus said, causing James to laugh. That laughter turned into a mewl when James felt Garrus push his hips forward. “But I think I can handle you,” he whispered. God, that fucking voice shot electricity straight down James's spine. Fucking teasing bastard.  
  
James ran his hands against Garrus's face. James couldn't help but crack a smile while he ran his fingers against the massive scar. It was beautiful and rough, contrasting with the soft, firm skin. He then lightly ran his thumb over the mandibles. James licked the other mandible before wrapping his lips around it. This time, he lightly dragged his teeth across its. Garrus hissed.   
  
Though the claws were gloved, James could fill them dig into his back. James returned the favor, raking his nails against the soft but firm face plate. Garrus trill matched with a loud groan coming from James's mouth. James barely noticed the echo. Hell, he could barely notice anything at this point.  
  
God, he just wanted to fuck. James pulled his mouth away and nuzzles his nose against Garrus's. The heat was starting to creep back and James could barely stand his own clothing. He decided that he really needed to get out of his battle suit.   
  
Licking his lips, James pulled away. He didn't break his gaze with Garrus and began to unzip the rest of his suit slowly. A smile came across his face as Garrus watched, eyes following the suit as it began to reveal James's tan skin and built body. When the zipper finally reached his stomach, James began to push the sleeves off. He pressed his bare chest against Garrus. James couldn't help but hiss as he felt cool metallic armor against his bare, hot skin.

“Like what you see, Scars?” James whispered out before darting his tongue across the corner of Garrus's mouth.  
  
“You're sure living up to that Omega Stripper name,” Garrus growled, pushing his own body against James's. “Though, I don't know. Never been attracted to humans.”  
  
“Never been attracted to Turians.”  
  
“Hmm..first time for everything, I suppose.” Garrus's steel voice purred against James's ear.   
  
What happened next was something James's didn't expect; he felt Garrus shift his weight forward, pinning James to the cool ground. Garrus lowered his head and nuzzled James's face. He then trailed his long tongue down James's neck and along his shoulders. James moaned before letting out a hiss. Tiny teeth began to scrap against his shoulder before bearing down against his tender flesh.  
  
James's body jumped forward, feeling Garrus bite him while racking those fingers against his now bare skin. Garrus wasn't letting go, letting his own tongue dart along the wound while he worked on James's pants. James couldn't help but grip Garrus's fringe, drawing him closer. His hips bucked while Garrus undid the belt.   
  
Garrus pulled away and nuzzled James's nose. James returned the favor, enclosing his lips around Garrus's chin. James felt his pants slide down. James moaned and closed his eyes as they finally slide down to his boots.   
  
James pressed his forehead against Garrus. This was loco. He was stripped down and making out with Garrus. Shepard's best friend and essentially the XO. There had to be something wrong with this. But when Garrus gently raked his fingers over James's unbearable erection, James suddenly didn't give a shit. He pressed his lips against Garrus's, pushing his tongue into the Turian's mouth.  
  
It was a weird sensation, kissing a Turian. They didn't have, well, lips really. However, that really didn't stop them. Garrus took the hint and pushed his tongue backed against James's. It was metallic in taste and had a smooth texture. James couldn't help but suck on it hard, drawing out Garrus's tongue. James felt vibrations against his own mouth as Garrus gave out another chirp.   
  
Then Garrus responded by biting down of James's lip. James groaned, tasting metallic and feeling warm wet blood drip down his chin.   
  
Garrus was still playing with Jame's cock. It was hasty and sloppy; running his fingers over before trying to get a grip of it. James winced at the grip being too tight before Garrus lighten up. He felt teeth scrap against his neck while he began to thrust into Garrus's hand.   
  
James ran his own hands down Garrus's armor. Fuck, this needed to come off. He wanted to feel Garrus's skin against his own. His own eyes began to trace the armor, trying to find the seal. Hard to do when Garrus found a rhythm, stroking James's cock steadily. He groaned and pressed his forehead against Garrus's.  
  
“You're wearing too much, Scars,” he managed to say. If Turians could grin, well, James was witnessing it right now. He mewled softly as Garrus took his hand away from James's cock and stood up. James lowered his own hand and began stroking himself while he watched Garrus unseal his armor.

He kicked his own boots off while he heard the seals hiss. The armor itself fell to the ground with a loud thud. Now the only thing that was left was civilian clothing Garrus wore under the armor. James licked his lips while he watched Garrus slowly taking off his clothing.  
  
It was something James couldn't imagine. The skin that was revealed was folded along their muscle structure. He could see the plates poking out under the skin. More than anything right now, James wanted to run his hand against Garrus's body.   
  
When the last piece of clothing fell, James stood up. He kicked his pants away and moved his body close. The warmth and strange texture was enough to make James moan. He nuzzled Garrus's face again before moving his mouth down to the neck. His own hands began to explore Garrus's body, soaking in the rough yet soft skin. James felt the plates move and push; judging by that purr, Garrus didn't seem to mind. His tongue began to work against the folds of the skin, nipping his way down Garrus's neck. A clawed hand raked through his hair and a whistle escaped from Garrus's lips.  
  
It was fun to explore Garrus. Garrus's skin had an interesting taste and texture to it: the rough plates contrasted with the smooth areas mixing in with a metallic taste. His hands explored Garrus, drinking in the sensations while his tongue darted lower and lower.  
  
James was on his hands and knees, eyeing what appeared to be a pouch. This was new. He was half expecting an erect penis of sorts but there was nothing there but a slight blue tip poking out. Curious, James ran his tongue along the pouch and the tip. James grinned as another trill came from Garrus. Garrus pushed James's face closer, petting his hair lightly.  
  
“Like that, Scars?”  
  
Garrus nodded, “Be careful there. Don't want to ruin the mood.”  
  
James smiled, locking eyes with Garrus before darting his tongue across it again. This time, it felt a slight slit. Curious, James gently dragged his tongue across it before slipping it in. He could have sworn welts formed as Garrus gripped him harder, thrusting his hips against James's mouth. James continued, tasting the now familiar metallic tang. He lightly gave the pouch a kiss and licked the tip.   
  
James watched as the blue tip began to grow, slithering out of the pouch. James reached out and lightly touched it. It wasn't like his; this was somewhat soft. He ran his tongue against it, causing another purr from Garrus.   
  
He gently took the tip of it in his mouth, giving an experimental suck. A gasp and hips pressing against his face was all he needed. James continued, wondering if Turians ever did this type of thing. He felt it grow and expand. James carefully took it in his hand and gave it a squeeze. It was starting to feel more rigid. Guess Scars was really enjoying this.

James rolled his tongue underneath the shaft and gave a load groan. Garrus, in turn, thrust his hips forward. James gagged, feeling it press down his throat. He took a deep breath, relaxing himself before pressing forward.   
  
It was interesting. Garrus slid down his throat easily. James could feel his throat contract around it, squeezing it gently while his tongue cupped the shaft. Garrus had his eyes closed at this point, idly lacing his fingers through James's scalp.   
  
James's cheeks went hallow when he increased the suction. This didn't go unnoticed. Either James's translator was glitching or it didn't know the human equivalent to the words Garrus was uttering.   
  
James closed his eyes and groaned. With all that was going on, he neglected himself. He really need release. James took his hand off Garrus's dick and wrapped them around his own. James rocked his head back in forth, matching the rhythm of his hand.  
  
“...Spirits, Vega...” Garrus seemed to finally form words. James looked up at saw Garrus watching. He couldn't help but get a rise out of this. James kept the eye contact, moaning loudly while he took all of Garrus in his mouth. Garrus closed his eyes and raked his claws against James's shoulder's. James let out a hiss before pulling off.  
  
A sly smile grew across James's face.  
  
“Like what you see, Scars?” James said, licking the blue tip before him.   
  
Garrus nodded, “Spirits, yes. I want to take you right now.” That growl was enough to send shivers up James's spine. However, he had other plans in mind.  
  
James stopped what he was doing and grinned; his brown eyes narrowed and lit up. James took his hands and slowly worked there way up Garrus' legs. He worked his way to what he thought was Garrus's ass and gave a soft squeeze.  
  
“Who said anything about you doing the taking?” James asked before wrapping his mouth once more around Garrus.

A groan escaped from Garrus before he let out a chuckle, “I suppose it would be easier. I'm not sure if you'd be able to handle it..”  
  
James pulled off and stood up. He nuzzled his head against Garrus's neck before lightly kissing it. Garrus raked his talons against James's back. James hissed and moaned softly, pressing his hips forward against Garrus's.   
  
“Oh, I think..I could take it. And I can take you,” James growled, taking one of the mandibles in his lips again. Garrus chuckled before letting out a purr.  
  
“You're going to have to show me.”  
  
James gave the mandible a tug before sliding his lips off. This was fucking crazy. He had no lube and no protection. The whole dextro-levo thing was a big barrier. This could very well kill one or both of them.  
  
But James didn't really care about that right now. He felt his dick slid against Garrus's and teeth along his neck. Fuck, he needed Garrus. He needed release. He needed something.  
  
James's eyes went around, scanning the room for something to use. However there was not much here but control panels. Come on, think James.  
  
It got harder to think when he felt something wrap against his cock. It felt slick and soft. James looked down and gave a load moan.   
  
“That's...a neat trick, Scars,” he managed to muster out between the talons against his back and the rhythmic strokes Garrus's cock was giving his own. James managed to rake his own nails against Garrus's chest, thrusting forward. He licked his lips, enjoying the slick heat wrapped around him.  
  
James went back to the mandibles, lightly brushing his teeth against it. Garrus's trills were starting to become music to James's ears as he tugged it with his lips. His tongue slicked along the edge and he groaned at Garrus tightening his grip.  
  
It was then that James had an idea. He parted and locked eyes with Garrus. James gave a wicked grin before slowly inserting his own fingers into his mouth. Garrus just watched, titling his head to the side. The curious stare didn't stop Garrus's rhythm though; James had to fight back moaning while he slicked his fingers.  
  
Pop. James pulled his fingers out. He kept his eyes on Garrus and grinned. James slowly reached around, felling around what felt like Garrus's ass. It was pretty different from a human's. Humans were mostly squishy, but Garrus's was firm, almost rock hard. He slowly stroked his fingers around before he found the entrance. That didn't feel much different. James took the mandible in his mouth and pushed one of his fingers inside.  
  
Garrus's entire body pressed forward, a very load purr escaped from his mouth. James's tongue matched the darting in and out rhythm of his finger. He swirled his finger inside, investigating the soft, warm heat around it. He then found something firm; he lightly stroked it before pushing against it. This was rewarded with a nice, long tug along his own cock. James parted from the mandible and nuzzled Garrus's face  
  
“Like that, Scars?” he asked, doing it once more. Garrus trilled before letting out a chuckle.   
  
“What do you think, Jimmy boy?”  
  
James racked his teeth against Garrus's scar tissue before repeating the motion, this time pushing his finger deeper. Garrus began to squirm; James let out loud groan when he felt those damn talons raking against his already tender back. He pressed his tongue firmly against the scar, enjoying the metallic taste before pushing another finger inside.  
  
James twisted them aside before scissoring them. Garrus push back them, purring softly into James's ear. Jame grinned against the scar. He pushed the fingers deeper inside, stroking the firm spot yet again. James felt the familiar teeth sinking into his neck.

“Hey, hey...careful Scars,” James whispered before pushing another finger inside. He gave them a twist before spreading them. He felt the muscles getting slightly more loose with each thrust inside. James groaned, not wanting to wait anymore. He raked his teeth against Garrus's neck, pushing his fingers deep inside before pulling them out.   
  
“I want you..to bend over for me,” James said before dragging his tongue against Garrus's neck. He could feel Garrus quiver before he undid his cock's hold on James. James mewled, missing the warmth.  _Stupid body, can't you wait?_  Was James's only thought as he watched Garrus get on his hands and knees.   
  
James licked his lips before spitting in his hand. This would have to do, he thought while coated his own cock with it. He approached Garrus and knelt down behind him.   
  
“Rise your hips up,” he instructed, taking his hands and helping Garrus line up. Once that was accomplished, James took a deep breath before pushing inside.  
  
They both hissed. The saliva wasn't the best lubrication in the world; it honestly chaffed. However, as he pressed further in, the chaffing almost gave way to the tight, warm heat surrounding him. James had to restrain himself from just ramming it all in.   
  
His fingers tightly gripped Garrus's hips while James continued. A loud grunt escaped his lips when he finally managed to bury himself completely inside Garrus. James shuddered as he felt the tight muscles contract and then relax around him. God, it made him just want to take off. But no, he couldn't just do that. Part of James wondered if the gas was wearing off.  
  
“Ready, Scars?” James asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Garrus answered. And it was all James needed to start pulling out and pushing back in.  
  
James started off slow; he savored the heat contracting and relaxing around his cock every time he pushed back in. He found a slow rhythm that Garrus quickly matched. James shuddered as Garrus pushed his hips back, driving James deeper inside.  
  
He began to speed up just a little, though he still kept the gentle thrusts. He didn't want to hurt Garrus in the process of all this. However, a small groan came from Garrus as he roughly pushed his hips back.  
  
“You can do better than that, Vega,” Garrus grunted in-between thrusts, “come on, you must have heard Turians like it rough.”  
  
James growled and thrust back hard. His hissed as his hips hit the rough plates. That was sure to leave bruises.  
  
“You like it rough, huh?” he replied, twisting his hips to get another angle. James gave another rough thrust, his ears rewarded with a loud trill. James scrapped his nails against Garrus's hips, giving another deep thrust. He leaned over and traced his tough against Garrus's back. “I'll show you rough.”  
  
“Good,” Garrus replied before another groan escaped his lips. James scraped his teeth against Garrus's back and moaned. The tight heat that surrounded him clamped down with each hard thrust. James shifted his angle again, trying to get leverage to go in deeper.

James felt a pit in his stomach. Shit. He was getting close. And judging by Garrus's moans, so was he. James picked up the pace. He felt that firm spot again inside all the heat and started brushing against it. James snaked his hand around and gripped Garrus's dick.   
  
His breathing hitched as he failed to match his own fast rhythm. However, Garrus didn't seem to mind. James was rewarded with a groan every time he brushed past that spot. Garrus thrust into his hand and tighten himself around James's dick.  
  
Soon, that pit in the stomach grew and James became erratic. His thrusts lost all rhythm as he tried to push deeper. The heat surrounding him tighten around him and suddenly it became slick. James shuddered as he road out his orgasm, barely noticing Garrus doing the same in James's hand.  
  
James collapsed against Garrus's back, panting. Shit. Did he just? The warm heat surrounding his softing cock and gooey hand told him that yes, he just did in fact have sex with Garrus. James pulled out and fell to the floor. He didn't want to look Garrus in the eye right now. Despite the fact that this was the best sex James had had in a while, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he let some stupid gas get the better of him.  
  
“Goddess,” his ears picked up along with a loud cough. James turned around and his eyes went wide. Behind him was a rather stunned looking Kaidan and Liara. James panted, trying to collect his thoughts before responding.  
  
“How long...have you..”  
  
“Long enough, Lieutenant Vega,” Kaidan's stern voice sliced through James, making his skin crawl. His face went beet red.  
  
“Now, can one of you tell me what happened here?”  
  
~*~  
The rest of the mission went off without a hitch. While James and Garrus had to be brought back to the Normandy, Shepard managed to succeed. After this, they were going to hit Earth.  
  
After being dismissed by Dr. Chakwas and warned to next time use protection, James eyed the battery. He knew he had to face Garrus. Garrus would understand that it was the gas, after all, that drove them.   
  
But James couldn't shrug the tiny voice. It kept telling him that he enjoyed it, despite being high on.... whatever it was. Sex gas. He didn't really remember the Major's long word for it. However, this voice also nagged him that maybe Garrus enjoyed himself too.  
  
Either way, James had to apologize. There was no way around that. He took a deep breath and strode up to the battery. He activated the door and saw Garrus working.  
  
“Hey Scars,” James said, entering the battery. He went up and stood beside Garrus, leaning on the console.

“Careful, you don't want to break this one too.”  
  
James smirked, “Ah, come on. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy all that?”  
  
“Pulling a Marine's ass out of a room filled with toxic, sex drive increasing gas? No, can't say that was enjoyable.”  
  
James felt a pang of guilt hit him. That's right. Garrus was the one that dragged him out. If it wasn't for him, James would have probably dead. Or still really fucking horny. God knows what Cerberus would do to him then.  
  
“Look, Scars, about what happened...”  
  
“It was the gas. Don't, what's the phrase, punch yourself over it, kid. Stuff like that happens.” Garrus didn't even look up from his console when he delivered that. James was relieved but the small nagging voice still didn't stop.  
  
James rubbed the back of his head before taking another deep breath, “So..it was all the gas? Nothing of it could have been us?”  
  
“Pretty positive on that.”  
  
Goddamn it, how can Garrus sound so fucking calm? James licked his lips and straighten himself.  
  
“Okay. Just wanted to be sure. I won't take up any more of your time,” James was about to walk out when Garrus wrapped his hands around James's wrist. James turned and saw that darken stare again.  
  
“But, you know, might as well make sure of that.”  
  
James grinned wildly and inched his body closer to Garrus's. “Hmm..couldn't hurt. Maybe I should lock the battery.”  
  
Garrus stroked James's broad arm and leaned close. Shivers went up James's spine as he felt Garrus's hands slowly move down his back. That long tongue licked the shell of his ear and James jumped when Garrus squeezed his ass.  
  
“I already did.”  
  
James chuckled. Maybe it was the gas still in affect. Or maybe they honestly enjoy this. Either way, he really didn't care.  
  
Commander Shepard, however, cared very much about having the battery locked for nearly an hour while they played.


End file.
